Tak Perlu
by Dei' Re-kun
Summary: Saat Sakura kecelakaan, reaksi Sasuke datar-datar aja. Bikin gemas! Padahal jelas-jelas Sakura sedang ehmhamilehm. Sebenernya kenapa, sih, Si Sasuke? / Fluff / Mind to RnR?


"Hey, _Forehead_! Mau bareng, tidak?" Teriak Ino, menawari sahabatnya–Sakura–dari motor yang dikendarainya. Sontak saja, Sakura yang tadi sedang berjalan menuju halte, menoleh.

"Memangnya boleh, _Pig_? Bukannya kau sedang ditunggu Sai di rumah?" Tanya Sakura ragu. Ya, ia ragu, karena mungkin saja Sai memang menunggu Ino–mengingat mereka belum lama menikah.

"Ya, bolehlah. Yuk!"

Sakura tak tahu bahwa berawal dari tawaran itu, ia akan melihat dan mengalami apa yang belum ia tahu. _Bagaimana_ Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Tak Perlu © Dei' Re-kun

_Romance, Family, and Fluff (maybe)_

_Warning, OOC, typo(s)_

~oOo~

Segalanya terjadi begitu saja. Begitu cepat, begitu tak terduga. Yang Sakura ketahui hanyalah saat ia dan Ino sedang melewati jalan menuju rumah Sakura, Ino mengendarai motornya dengan sangat cepat. Ditambah gerimis yang membuat jalanan agak licin, tak heran membuat Sakura was-was. Entah kenapa ia mendapatkan firasat buruk.

Dan benar saja, saat di jalanan lurus dan agak sepi, Ino memercepat kendaraannya. Tiba-tiba, ada motor lain yang dari seberang hendak menuju arah yang sama dengan mereka. Terlambat bagi Ino karena ia tidak bisa memelankan motornya. Lalu segalanya terjadi.

Ban depan motor Ino menabrak bagian knalpot motor tadi, suara khas tabrakan tercipta dan Sakura merasakan sakit di kepalanya serta basah jalanan di baju kerjanya. Perlu beberapa saat bagi mereka untuk memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Yang sadar pertama kali adalah Ino. Untungnya ia tidak kenapa-kenapa. Karena saat motor oleng ke kanan lalu jatuh ke aspal, dia yang menahan motor agar tidak terlalu menimpa Sakura. Dengan sigap, Ino memapah Sakura yang sedang memegangi kepalanya ke toko kelontong terdekat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" Tanyanya saat mereka sudah duduk di kursi yang disediakan oleh pemilik toko itu. Sedang orang yang ditabrak Ino sudah pergi–setelah Ino meminta maaf kepada orang yang ditabraknya, dan pemilik toko kelontong itu sedang mengambilkan minum untuk mereka. Sebab Ino tahu, pada dasarnya memang dialah yang salah karena mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan yang di atas rata-rata.

"Ya, aw–" ringis Sakura saat ia tidak sengaja menekan terlalu keras bagian kepalanya yang terantuk aspal, tadi. Lalu melanjutkan "aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih" ucapnya saat ibu pemilik kelontong memberikan segelas teh hangat untuknya dan Ino.

"Apa yang kamu rasakan, Nak?" Tanya ibu itu. Ino menjadi tidak banyak bicara setelahnya.

"Rasanya pusing, _Obaasan_. Tapi tidak seperti saat sedang sakit kepala. Lebih mirip seperti tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar," jelas Sakura sembari melihat baju bagian kanannya yang basah.

Hening sebentar, "Lalu bagaimana?" Tanya Ino lagi setelah ia telah pulih dari rasa bersalahnya. "Mau ku telpon Sasuke?"

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Aku gak mau buat Sasuke_kun _cemas"

"Aku anterin, ya?" Tawarnya lagi.

"Ya" Dengan tertatih, Sakura menuju motor Ino sementara Ino berterima kasih kepada ibu pemilik toko.

"Kali ini aku akan hati-hati," ucap Ino saat mereka sudah melanjutkan perjalanan.

.

.

"_Tadaima_" ucap Sakura dengan suara kecil. Setengah berharap bahwa suaminya belum pulang dari rumah sakit.

"_Okaeri_," tapi ternyata harapannya tak terkabul saat suara _baritone_ yang sangat dikenalnya terdengar dari arah dapur.

Perlahan, Sakura melepaskan sepatu kerjanya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah dengan jantung berdebar cepat. Ia takut. Takut jika Sasuke memarahinya. Entah Sakura mendapatkan perasaan seperti itu dari mana. Mungkin karena semenjak ia hamil, _mood swing_ kerap kali membuat perasaannya tak menentu.

Rasanya ingin menangis saja saat melihat Sasuke di kursi meja makan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam–setidaknya itu menurut Sakura. Dan Sakura tahu ia tak mungkin membohongi Sasuke, laki-laki itu terlalu pandai untuk dibohongi.

Dengan menahan rasa sakit di kepala dan baru ia sadari bahwa pinggulnya juga terasa sakit, Sakura menghampiri Sasuke lalu berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Sasuke_kun_ jangan marah, ya?" Ringisnya, menahan tangis juga rasa sakit. Sedang lelaki itu hanya menatapnya dengan rahang yang mengatup kencang.

"Kenapa?" Sakura tambah ingin menangis saat mendengar nada datar Sasuke. Memang sudah lama ia tidak mendengarnya. Karena semenjak mereka menikah, Sasuke belajar untuk lebih mengekspresikan diri.

"Tapi–" isaknya, "tapi jangan marah."

"Kenapa?" Sasuke tetap memertahankan suara datarnya. Sakura menjadi semakin takut kalau Sasuke tidak menghawatirkannya.

"Tadi aku dianterin sama Ino," menarik napas, Sakura melanjutkan "–terus aku kecelakaan."

Tanpa disadari, air mata yang sedari tadi menggenang di mata Sakura menetes begitu saja saat ia tidak melihat raut khawatir di wajah Sasuke.

"Oh" hanya itu yang dikatakan suaminya. Lagi-lagi Sakura terisak. Tak menyangka hanya kata 'oh' yang diucapkan suaminya saat Sakura sudah mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Sasuke meletakkan ponsel yang dianggurinya semenjak Sakura datang, di meja makan. Lalu ia bangkit dan dengan lembut menarik tangan Sakura ke kamar mereka.

"Mandi." Ucapnya saat mereka sudah berada di depan pintu kamar mandi yang berada di kamar mereka. Sakura hanya menurut meski sesekali terdengar sesenggukan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Saat Sakura selesai mandi juga _shampoo_an, ia melihat Sasuke duduk di ranjang mereka dengan baju yang telah disiapkan Sasuke untuknya. Setelah mengenakan pakaian ia duduk di samping Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam. Lalu saat Sasuke mengambil bantal dan meletakkannya di tengah kasur sembari mengatakan, tiduran–masih dengan suara datarnya. Entah kenapa membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang. Sakura hanya menurut. Lagi.

Sakura memejamkan matanya saat merasakan kasur yang ditidurinya bergerak–menandakan jika pria yang dicintainya berada seranjang bersamanya. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan bagian kepalanya yang sakit terasa hangat. Detik selanjutnya ia membuka kelopak matanya dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengetahui benda apa yang ada di kepalanya.

Sebelum Sakura menyentuh benda itu, tangan Sasuke lebih dulu menggenggam tangannya lembut. Memberikan isyarat untuk tidak menyentuh benda itu. Sakura hanya mengangguk lalu menikmati kenyamanan yang dirasakannya.

Perlahan-lahan rasa sakit itu hilang dan ia dapat merasakan kalau Sasuke sedang membelai kepalanya yang tidak terdapat benda-entah-apa-itu. Lalu Sakura merasakan bukan hanya kepalanya saja yang menjadi hangat, tapi juga hatinya.

Selang beberapa saat, Sasuke memijat perutnya pelan. Sakura tak tahu suaminya sedang melakukan apa. Meski suaminya adalah dokter, Sakura hanyalah guru di sekolah dasar. Dan ia berencana untuk berhenti dan menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang sebenarnya saat kehamilannya sudah menginjak bulan ke lima.

"Kepalamu masih sakit?" Tanya Sasuke, masih berada di sebelah Sakura setelah ia selesai mengecek keadaan Sakura. Wanita yang ditanya hanya menatap oniksnya dengan bola mata yang sangat disuka Sasuke, lalu menggeleng.

"Kok bisa kecelakaan?" Tanyanya lagi.

Lalu Sakura menjelaskan semuanya, lengkap dengan rasa sakit di kepala juga rasa takut yang dirasakannya.

.

.

"Sasuke_kun,_" panggil Sakura. Orang yang dipanggil hanya menaikkan alis tanpa mengalihkan mata dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Sasuke_kun_" rajuknya sembari menggoyangkan lengan kiri Sasuke yang berada satu ranjang bersamanya.

"Hn?" Sasuke yang masih enggan mengalihkan pandangannya, hanya melirik Sakura.

"Ih!" Kesal karena diacuhkan, Sakura hanya membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Sasuke. Yang dipunggungi hanya menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, lalu meletakkan buku yang dibacanya di nakas.

"Kenapa?"

Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya lalu duduk menghadap Sasuke lalu berkata, "Kamu kenapa tadi dingin banget, _sih_? Gak khawatir apa?" Rajuknya lagi sembari bertolak pinggang.

"Gak kenapa-kenapa" Jawabnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Kamu gak khawatir sama aku? Sama anak kita?" Wajah Sakura bersemu merah saat menyinggung tentang bayi yang sedang dikandungnya.

"Khawatir."

"Terus kenapa tadi dingin banget?" Tanya Sakura dengan pipi yang dikembungkan. Merasa kesal. Tak ayal membuat Sasuke ingin memeluk wanita yang sudah setahun ini menjadi istrinya. Dan ia benar-benar merealisasikannya.

"Siapa bilang?" Perkataan yang mencerminkan seolah-olah ia tidak peduli semakin membuat Sakura kesal. Tapi tetap tak melepaskan pelukan yang ditawarkan prianya, malah memainkan jari-jarinya di dada Sasuke.

"Kelakuanmu!" Ungkap Sakura gemas. Gemas karena Sasuke tetap enggan mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Kalau aku marah, apa yang terjadi?" Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah kembali bertanya sambil meletakkan dagunya di kepala Sang Istri.

"Mmm, aku malah tambah nangis?" Tanya Sakura, lagi. Dengan jari telunjuk di dagu, seperti sedang berpikir keras.

"Kalau aku kelimpungan, apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke menunduk agar dapat menatap wajah Sakura.

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan,"

"Nah, itu tahu," Jawab Sasuke dengan tenang. Perlahan ia menidurkan tubuhnya juga tubuh Sakura yang masih berada di dekapannya. Lalu memiringkan tubuh agar bisa menghadap Sakura, dan Sakura pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Jadi, Sasu gak perlu banyak bicara untuk membuktikan kalau kamu khawatir, begitu? Hanya dari kelakuanmu seharusnya aku tahu kalau kamu itu peduli? Begitu?"

Dan Sasuke menjawabnya dengan sebuah kecupan untuk Sakura, juga menagih apa yang menjadi kewajiban serta haknya.

Menjawab semua keresahan di hati, mengembalikan kepercayaan yang sedikit memudar. Juga kembali mengenal bagaimana Sasuke dan Sakura yang sebenarnya. Kenyataannya, tak cukup waktu satu tahun untuk mengenal satu sama lain. Tak cukup empat tahun saling mencintai untuk mengetahui kelakuan dan kebiasaan orang yang dicinta.

Mungkin akan membutuhkan bertahun-tahun lamanya untuk itu semua. Tapi mereka tak perlu khawatir, tak perlu gundah, tak perlu resah. Karena mereka tahu bahwa berapapun waktu yang dibutuhkan, sebanyak apapun air mata yang akan menetes, bahkan sebesar apa masalah yang akan mereka hadapi nantinya, mereka akan tetap mencintai dan melengkapi satu sama lain.

Ya, mereka tak perlu khawatir.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

_Author's Note: Alhamdulillah_… akhirnya satu fic selesai! *sujud syukur lalu lari keliling Kebun Raya*

Oke, abaikan yang di atas. Maaf banget kalau _fic_ku ancuuuurrr banget. Karena udah lama gak nulis, sibuk untuk UN soalnya. Hehehe. Doain, ya, semoga nilaiku bagus #ngarep

Dan mengenai kecelakaan, aku bener-bener mengalaminya, lho. #abaikan

Maaf-lagi-kalau Sasukenya _OOC_. Eta sudah mencoba buat se_IC_ mungkin. Dan maaf kalau gak _romantic_, juga _fic_ ini jauuuuuuh dari kata bagus. Hehe. Percaya atau tidak, eta sempat merasakan krisis percaya diri saat mem-_beta read_ _fic _ini. Hiks…

Terima kasih banyak buat _Readerssan_ yang sudah membaca sampai sejauh ini…

Akhir kata, _Review_, please?

Bogor, 24 Mei 2013. 01.08 pagi


End file.
